What it takes
by Dead Cinder Soldier
Summary: Always wanted to make this story, With elements from a lot of shows to games I played or watched I just created this... a hero story, sort of like tiger and bunny but with a bit of lemons and gore... So just open and read. Time placed in a futuristic world with pokemorphs who lost their ancestors powers to a crazy man owning a city named Tenshi... and me a freaking security guard..
1. Chapter 1 New beginnings

**Dead Soldier: Yep just did it for fun and I gotta say that the first chapter gets a little gory from me taking a few lesson from hotline Miami… Yep gonna be some gore in this story, but like how I said the hero part, the heroes will try to be like tiger and bunny show except with a few modification like including a bit of Gears of War… so yep expect gore and lemons in this story… I mean no gory lemons because that's a bit nasty for my tastes… Oh and some language as well… I also should mention because of the hero part and people might wonder, 'what about the regular Pokémon having powers?' well let's say I fixed that by saying over the years of the breeding between humans and Pokémon many have lost the power in the end only leaving the legendries and some special Pokémon to have powers.**

**Chapter 1 new starts**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Disclaimer: I still don't own shit…

xXx

…

…Same as always…

Walking down an empty street, where usually every person is asleep at this time of night or just at home seeing as it's both late and dangerous to be out alone. But, seeing as I just wanted to pass time. Since I have nothing else to do around in this city.

Felt like long ago that you see at least some couples out and about, or at least some people just in general enjoying the silence the night brings. However, that all changed when gangs and mafias started around the city, hell I even hear that there is a black market around here.

I mean sure the cops have gotten stronger weaponry to combat the threat, but even then the pieces of shit of here pack some weapons as well. The more rich you are the bigger weapon you have, while it seems that almost every thug to gang member can have simple firearms to everyday pipes and bats to use on anyone if they wanted.

Looking over I see a few men and Pokémon walk into a dark alley way most likely to make some deal or plot some kind of crime most likely since the crime rate has gone up in this town.

Shaking my head, I just walked back to my place not even caring anymore as gun fire sounded off in the distance.

xXx

The sun shone on a train station, it was around noon and the wind kicked in like it always did in the city. A horn and speaker went off at the station informing of the next train incoming.

A train was coming to a stop as a woman looked out the window.

The wonderful city of Tenshi (Angel) it was as large as New York City with skyscrapers reaching clouds to the monorails and the beaches for tourists. The woman just grinned at the sight she tilted her lucky red baseball cap as she hoped for the best. But she felt strange like someone was watching her. She looked around in the train cart as she noticed some strange individuals, a few hooded men were staring at her.

Frowning at this she thought of what to do as soon as the train came to a complete stop, she threw on her backpack and started to move off of the train as soon as possible, so that she can at least get to safety. She quickly pushed past a few people trying to get away from the men coming after her.

Looking behind her she saw them starting to run straight after her.

Running a few streets she looked back to see the men were still on her tail, so close that they can almost touch her. She was honestly scared for what will happen if they catch her. She hoped that someone would help her.

xXx

The woman saw a building coming up to her right and decided to run there, its name was Mark's 4 Central Armory Corporation.

She barely moved out of the way of a pair of hands that almost caught onto her.

Running through the sliding doors of the building she saw a few people stop and look at her as a 5'10" human male walk up she noticed he is wearing a pair of grey cargo pants, black boots, a grey jacket and black baseball cap that had security on the front with his hand in his pockets. She instantly ran behind him. Hoping at least he'll help her.

xXx

(Two minutes earlier Mark 4's Central Armory Corporation) (POV switch to first-person)

"Hey, Jack got some trouble around front, looks like some local thugs are after some girl and are headin this way. Since everyone else is in either the other side of the building or on break to get there, you have to check it out." The chief of security named Jim shouted at me from behind his desk next to the security camera viewing room. He was a heavy set guy who liked to eat, but I got along with him at least.

I just sighed and stood up from my chair slipping on my protective vest and grey jacket that had security on the back, along with a black baseball cap with security on the front.

I walked out to the front lobby, I see a female Luxray running in and hide behind me, she is at least 5'6" as far as I can tell.

Shaking my head I saw the men chasing after her run in. They all were wearing black hoodies that covered their faces along with a few carrying a few bats to pipes.

"Hey move out of the way so we can get the girl!" shouted one.

Simply raising my eyebrow I shook my head at them.

One came up to me face to face, "I said move!" he swung at me with his fist.

Ducking fast I dodged his attack and quickly grabbed his neck and brought up my knee into his stomach. He in turn coughed up some spit as I let him fall to the ground.

A pipe swung towards me, I leaned back and caught the pipe, which in turn surprising the hooded assailant as I pulled him towards me. I lifted my foot straight to his chest and pushed out as I pulled the pipe out of his hand. He fell on the ground holding his chest gasping. Most likely trying to hold in the pain of his broken ribs.

Three guys were left, two had bats while the last one had nothing in his hands.

Surrounding me they tried to hit me again, the one on my left ran up first… dumbass.

One swing from the pipe I hit his knee shattering it, sending him to the floor.

The thug like man in the back cringed, "OH GOD!" he shouted.

The other thug left standing tried to hit me from behind, but screamed out in pain as electrical shocks ran through his body effectively taking him out.

I saw Jim with his tazer out, kicking the guy I kneed in the face to knock him out he looked at me, "Careful now, I alerted some other personnel to come down as we speak, so get down on your knees!" Jim shouted to the last thug.

"Hmph… How about you go and die!" he pulled out a gun faster than I could stop him and he fired three times.

"NOOOO!" I yelled as a bullet went through my left shoulder.

I heard a two thuds behind me, my eyes widened. I looked over my shoulder seeing the Luxray crying as she laid against the wall holding her bloodied side and the chief laying down in a pool of blood.

Hearing him laugh at this he tilted upward showing he was an ugly poliwhirl, I rushed him to fucking end him.

He saw this tried shooting me, his aim was a bit off as his shots went past me, I rammed into him using my good shoulder. Causing him to land on his back harshly.

Gripping the pipe harder I started to swing at him. I stuck him once sending his gun sliding away. He tried to scoot away trying not to fucking die like how he killed my friend. Hearing him whimper and try to bribe his way out, just so he can live. I swung once with the pipe striking his jaw most likely either breaking all his teeth or his jaw I didn't care.

Throwing away the pipe I started to walk away. I heard him say something that struck a chord in me.

"We'll get out in no time, we'll kill you and have our way with that girly over there!" he said laughing.

I stopped walking as my hat shadowed my eyes. I turned around to see him just to see him try getting up. I walked forward and kicked him back onto the floor, "Shouldn't have fucking said that." I lifted my leg to where my knee was level with my chest, I lifted my arms up as well I stomped down hard on his head caving in his skull showering my leg with his blood.

Hearing silence I walked back to the injured Luxray from earlier. I saw she was shaking I picked her up in my arms like how in those cheesy movies the knight picks up a princess. I started taking her to the medical bay located deeper in the huge building to get patched up. I looked down seeing she was scared I picked up my speed and walked past some other security running past me and some even following me.

xXx

(POV change to third)

The luxray was a bit scared because she was just shot, but thankful of the security guard helping her out getting rid of the men.

But what that man said once they get out they'll get rape her and most likely kill her and then kill the security guard like the other one. She saw that the security had a shadow over his eyes and turned around walking back to the man and just stomp his head, caving it in.

'_Oh god._' She was scared shitless as he came walking up to her. But he surprise her by picking her up holding her gently so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't worry I'm taking you to the medical station to get patched up." He said in a surprisingly calm voice that took off most of the frightening situation. He seemed like he really cared for her wellbeing as he started to run with her in his arms.

They made it to the medical station, "Gunshot wound! Need some patching on her and myself!" Jack yelled out making a few doctors run out to us.

"What happened!?" the head doctor said to Jack as some nurses and chansies carried the luxray out of his arms.

"Few thugs came in after the Luxray and attacked me I took four of them and Jim came out knocking out another one… the last one in the back shot me in the shoulder, the luxray in the side… fuck what the hell am I going to tell Jim's wife that the fucking last guy killed him." He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as blood ran down his jacket.

"Come on I'll get some medicine to heal that up and take out the bullet." The doctor led him out of the room.

xXx

(POV first-person)

My shoulder felt better with bandages wrapped around it. I have my black shirt on the table next to me, they had taken out the bullet so of course it was off. I looked in the mirror to see my square face with my five 'o'clock shadow, black spiky hair, and my dark brown eyes. I have a lean muscular frame under my clothes.

I saw a few scientist walk in along with the owner of the company Mark himself. Mark is a skinny man, who has blond hair combed back, green eyes, an oval face, and is wearing a blue suit. I stood still waiting for him to fire me, "Well, well, well the man of the hour." He said joyfully, "I'm not firing you but here with an offer."

'_An offer? What does he mean?_' I wonder what he wanted, "What kind of offer sir?" I asked.

"Well we've been looking for someone to try out our newest COG armor so that one day we can supply our own guy's with it to protect them from what happened today in the front lobby. Oh and don't worry about going to jail or anything I had the tapes removed along with evidence." He said to answer me.

'_Looks like I have to repay a debt.'_ I thought with a sweat drop, "I'll do it."

"Great this is wonderful news I'll you taken there in a jiffy." Mark said as he motioned for me to follow.

"Hey Sir", "Call me Mark", "Okay Mark, what happened to the luxray from earlier?"

He slowed down a bit, "Well she ruptured a major artery and we had to use some new experimental concoction to heal her up, but don't worry she's fine now." He said reassuring me.

xXx

Walking into the top secret experiment room mark had installed he led me to the nearest glass tube showing black and blue armor standing up for display. **(A/N Imagine Recruit Clayton Carmines armor from Gears of War 3.)**

"There we go a full body suit of armor ready for testing." He smiled proudly at the armor getting unlocked.

"Wow! How did you build this?" I asked.

"Well seeing many of our people hurt, I thought about doing something about it. So I decided to make this with my team of scientist." He stated proudly.

"So what do you want me to do while I wear it?" I was wondering what it was he wanted.

He turned to me and stated, "I want to give this city hope and make a hero people can look up to and seeing you in action showed that I found someone right for the job." Smiling he marched up there with me, "So let's get you suited up and out there."

I nodded and walked forward with a few scientist, "This will only hurt a bit." They told me as I felt an object attach to my back and felt needle like stubs hit my spine before forming to my shape along with attaching itself to my shirt so it didn't rip.

"Fuck that hurt like hell." I said as they chuckled.

They pulled out a full-body mirror to show what was on my back, It glowed a light blue with the lights cut into sections as to appear as some kind of indicator.

"It's called a rig, the scientist put it on your back as to tell us or any partner of yours, of your health signs. If it's red you are basically dead if you don't find any health, yellow means you are hurt, light blue means you are in great health. And if anyone asks what it is just say you are testing the newest health detectors." He patted me on the back, "Now for the suit go ahead and slip it on we'll wait."

I walked behind a screen put up so I can slip on the suit I asked a question, "Hey mark, are you going to create more heroes and heroines?"

Laughing from mark and the scientist were my answer, "Why that is an incredible idea. Hell we'll have different class the big time heroes to the small time heroes running around this huge city. First are the top heroes that will be all over media, and the lowest of heroes helping people around town… and then we'll have you, you'll be a top hero but when no one is watching you can take out much crime like how you did earlier with that thug that… killed Jim… but that's beside the point. We can have camera's pick up the heroes in action while fans cheer all of you on." I swear I can see money signs replace mark's and the scientists' eyes.

A sweatdrop went down the back of my head at the thought of this.

I walked out with the full set of armor on, I looked around the room seeing I have a HUD in the helmet telling me my ammo capacity, health, and inventory. "This is really high tech Mark, where did you get the specs for this suit?" I lifted my arm feeling the weight.

Mark then shooed me off, "There's a weapon waiting for you at the security office for you please pick it up and show em what a hero can do!" he did a pose on top of a desk as the scientist clapped. "And don't forget the Luxray you helped out today. Come back in tomorrow and we'll get started in your hero career, and possibly your new teammates to help you along the way." He pointed towards the stars as I walked out the room towards the medical bay to pick up the luxray and then towards the security room to pick up my stuff before I go home, "See ya Mark!" I saw he was working with the scientist to create more suits. I just sighed and walked out.

xXx

(POV change)

Waking up to a constant beeping, the luxray looked around the room, she got up from the bed seeing as she had to use the restroom.

As she walked in the restroom she saw a full body mirror. Showing that her whole body was covering in blue, black fur with yellow strips on her tail and arm alongside a yellow star on her tail. She has a lean athletic body, a round face with her red eyes, and her mid-back length black hair in a ponytail with a few strands in front of her face. She just had on a black sports bra containing her C-cup breasts and brown cargo shorts that hid her round butt along with bandages around her stomach.

She sighed, "At least I'm still alive." She said in a cute tomboyish voice.

After using the restroom the Luxray waited for a doctor or at least someone. She felt a tingling sensation in her arms but that eventually went away.

**End of chapter 1**

**I literally shorten this so I can make two chapters…**

**So on that note I bid ye a do… whatever the fuck that means… so basically I mean ill see ya later.**

**Dead Soldier out…**


	2. Chapter 2 home is where chaos is

**Dead Soldier: Hey I'm back, how is everyone doing?… you probably don't want to hear about my life so let's just get on with the show… **

**Chapter 1 new starts**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I still don't own shit…

xXx

Seeing the medical bay coming up I walked in past a few surprised patients and nurses. I ask the front desk nurse to tell me where to find the luxray, her room number is 407.

Giving me a room number I thanked her and carried on my way. Walking close to the room I looked around the hallway to find her room number…

"Okay room 401… 402… 404… 406… ah! Here we are room 407." I said passing unimportant rooms.

Opening the door I came to a wonderful sight… she was changing while her shirt was above her head showing off her sexy toned body, her shorts are around her knees showing off her panty clad ass… she had on a major blush with her cute frowning face…

"P…P… PER… PERVERT!" She shouted at me with a red face as I quickly closed the door to miss the shoe thrown at me.

"Sorry!" I yelled back behind the door.

"Who… who are you?" she asked me.

"I was the security guard from earlier that helped you... The corporation leader Mark told me to help you out of here." I explained to her.

"Did that include walking in unannounced to a room where I could possibly be changing!?"

…

"That was an accident…" I sweated out.

"Oh! Sure it was! How bout you knock to come in then!" I heard her say sarcastically.

…

…

I proceeded to knock.

"OH NOW YOU KNOCK!" she screamed.

…

"Can I come in now?"

…

"FU…. Fine… come in, I'm done changing anyways." She opened the door for me seeing that she had on her clothes and blush on her pouting face.

"Okay now that, that's over how about we get out of here get you something to eat… my treat of course." As I said that she nodded at me.

xXx

Deciding to pass the security room I picked up what mark wanted me to have… a fully customized heavy duty assault rifle with a chainsaw on the bottom... Thing looked deadly…

The weapon integrated into my suit and disappeared, I looked over towards my desk and saw my jacket fixed up along with a bag of sorts. Opening it I saw a note from Mark: "Hey Jack since I don't want anyone knowing your identity I have a special machine in this bag that can store the suit along with fixing up your jacket, inside the jackets pocket is a radio along with a headset so I can contact you at any time. Have Fun!"

Shaking my head I grabbed the machine and the suit disappeared into the machine. Leaving me in my black cargos along with my shirt. _'Yep from now on whenever I have to take off the suit I must be wearing clothes underneath.' _Slipping on the jacket I followed the luxray outside.

xXx

We walked out of the corporation front doors, I did look over seeing the body bags and police… god rest Jim's soul.

I felt something nudge my shoulder and saw the luxray from earlier holding on to my arm, "Hey I just wanted to say thank you… for earlier… let's start over my name's Kate… Kate Soto, what's yours?" she said.

"Name's Jack… Jack Wolf, nice to meet you Kate." I grinned wolfishly.

"So Jack, what's a girl have to do around here to find some great food?" she looked around for a restaurant.

"Just follow me I have a great place to eat." I led her towards the nearest diner.

(A few blocks later)

We entered…

"Hi and welcome to Char's diner!" A nidorina waitress shouted at us unknowingly interrupting me... the bitch…

"Um… yeah a table for two." She led the both of us to a booth.

Waiting for our menu I looked around the diner which looked based on a 1950s sort of theme with a jukebox in the back playing some catchy tune. And the décor hanging on the walls to the colors of the booths themselves.

"So what are you here in the city for?" I asked.

She held a finger to her chin as she looked up thinking of the reason.

"I actually came here to find a better life than on the old city I used to live in, is a bit overrun with gangs to dirty police… I just wanted to escape it you know… my four brothers and little sister are coming to the town in a month or two but before that I was trying to get us a place so they can stay here, I actually have a friends here that offered us some rooms… But other than that I guess getting a good life is always the best… So were you born here or where were you from?" Kate had a downed mood as she talked but she shook it off and smiled.

Thinking of how I ended up in this city I just thought it over, "Well I actually came from a small town turned into a big town when I left to overseas, I used to just be a PMC but over time I had to leave because my contracts ended… I had no idea what to do… It's a good thing I had a few friends that offered me a place and I've been living there since." I noticed the menus came.

She nodded and we both went to order our food.

xXx

(An hour later)

I waved goodbye to Kate as I walked to my apartment complex. It was a few blocks away from my work so I was glad that they had it… well I remember being stationed with my old friend Jacob Wilkes, he was contracted at the same place I was for about five years, but he and his wife offered me a place at their apartment complex they own. Fit for about ten people that includes him, his wife, and me. He said a few more people were on the way to fill up the rest.

Seeing the building coming up on my right I looked it over… about five to six stories tall, was in a good side of the city… had a couple restaurants around the corner. Opening the door to the apartment complex I knocked on the door to the first room I come upon past the mailroom…

…

I see the door slightly open but no one answered me so I walked in. I look towards the dining room and see Jacob, a 5'8" overweight male Leafeon wearing a pink button up shirt, blue pants and loafers. His wife Amelia, a 5'7" with a curvy body Espeon wearing a red low cut top under a black suit jacket, black tight formal skirt, and low heels…

… Arguing like always…

… I still wonder how they got together…

"Ahem!" I coughed out interrupting their conversation.

They look over to me, "Hey Jack… how did you get in?" Jacob asked me.

"I knocked and waited then the door just slightly opened so I walked in… did I come in on a bad time? Cause that happened before."

"No Jack we are just arguing about something stupid… but anyways come on in." Amelia gave Jacob a glare.

I sat on one side of the table while Jacob sat on the other side, while Amelia is to my left giving me a loving gaze.

"But anyways we heard something wet down at your work Jack… what happened if you don't mind me asking." Jacob said.

"…"

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it we can move on if you want." Amelia assured me.

"Well how… how do I say it… Jim… Jim was shot earlier today."

Eyes widened at this, "Is he okay?"

I shook my head, "He was shot in the head instantly killing him… I… I ended up getting the guy who killed him… but what am I going to tell his wife and kids?" I asked as I placed my hands on my head.

They both looked at me with a sad expression, "It's tough to say, but just tell them the truth… no matter the cost even if you don't see them again… it's pretty much all you can do."

I nodded at their answer, "I'll go tomorrow… so that at least I can get my act together." I stood up and excused myself.

"Hey Jack… don't forget that were here for you buddy… even through the worst of times." They waved as I left… "And don't forget we're getting new people in the apartments soon so make sure to say hi!"

"Sure thing… I will, see ya later." I left and closed the door behind me.

(Walking up a few flites of stairs I arrive to my apartment on the fifth floor)

Just reinforced doors made of some kind metal… very good doors I might say in case someone wants to break in.

Unlocking the door I stepped in to my two bedroom, one bathroom apartment. It has the kitchen apart of the living room.

Two couches and a plasma TV in the living room, I just walk past and into my room. I undressed while walking in, I set the radio and gear on my dresser I turned out the lights trying to sleep.

…

xXx

(Elsewhere in the city)

"Come on just set up the dynamite then we can get into the bank getting all of the dough for the boss." A 7 foot male in black clothing and ski mask said to two others dressed like him setting up stick of TNT next to the back of a bank.

…

**BOOM!**

An alarm system went off as the men ran inside.

The boss of the men robbing the bank knew that the police rarely did anything at night so he has chosen the perfect time to rob the bank.

"Ohhhhh! Look at all of this cash!" one of the men said.

The last of the three set down bags so they can fill them full, "Come on! We don't have all day our rides around the corner and we want to get the bags to the boss or else we all die!" he helped fill the bags as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Shit!"

xXx

(A block away)

"Crap… I knew I should have asked Jack where to find the apartment my friend owns." Kate said as she walked down an empty street with her hat casting a shadow over her eyes.

BOOM!

…

"Why do I have a feeling that this might be regular happening in this town?" she asked herself as she walked towards the sound, unaware of the flickering lights behind her.

xXx

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ri…

"Hello?"

"Suit up! It's time for the arrival of Tenshi's new hero! Crimson! Now get up and get those criminals! Your boss commands you to!" Mark told me.

Sighing I stood up from my bed putting on my pants and shirt before I put the headset on then activated the transformer.

'_Okay just like in the movies' _I lifted my arms up as the armor materialized on me.

A bright light consumed me as the armor was building up my body, starting with the feet, the boots to the pants. The belt that had storage for ammo, moving onto my torso it built up the jacket connecting to the rest of the suit along with my arms.

As the light died down I looked in the mirror seeing that the armor all finished I gave a grin as the helmet starting to fold out of the pockets made for it shaping into the helmet as the blue light shinned brightly.

I ran out the door to face the threat of criminals.

(A few minutes and a few blocks away the hero arrived)

First thing I saw was a police line along some squad cars acting as a blockage in a firefight between the police and the assailants who robbed the bank.

I look around to see what I can use to take the robbers down fast, I see a cement debris left out in the open behind the crooks. Using it as a distraction I picked it up and had thrown towards him, it slammed him into the car he was hiding behind dazing him for a bit as his mask came loose showing he was a gangar.

Rushing forward I grabbed his gun out of his hands throwing it towards the police line surprising them.

Using the distraction to get away the last two robbers took off in their car as I slammed the gengar into the ground, kicking his face in knocking him out.

…

Grinning I ran after them with the police on our backs.

I turned my head feeling a bit angry as the robbers were getting away I remembered that mark said that the suit had many abilities he wanted me to test so I started to run after them feeling as I could run for a while it cut time down considerably I immidently caught up to the car as it flipped onto its side.

Walking up to it I see a man trying to crawl out I drug him out harshly and threw him into the nearest lamp post, as I hear some panting I look over to the other side of the street to see Kate there sweating a bit as she looked surprised and shocked as she rose her hand up yelling for me to turn around.

A lightning bolt ran out of her hand and went straight past me hitting a man who I didn't know was standing behind me, I quickly turned and swung at him launching him a few feet back and out cold.

I stared at Kate and ran up to her, "Kate what was that?" I asked.

She looked down at her hands wondering too, "I don't know, it surprised me too." Shaking her head, "But I thought Pokémorphs couldn't use our ancestors powers anymore?"

"I thought so too, but it looks like I was wrong." I saw a bunch of red and blue lights hue alongside a building showing that the police were coming soon, "Come on let's get out of her and to my place so that way we can hide for now." I took off as she followed me also eager to run.

xXx

(A few minutes later and a quick change)

We arrived to my apartment, I quickly opened the door and walked in with Kate.

As we slowly walked up the steps…

"… Jack? Is that you? Do you know what time it is?" Jacob came out wearing in shorts and a tank top turned on a light in the hallway to see us, "… And who is that with you?" he squinted his eyes as he put on his glasses, "Kate!" he practically yelled.

"Alright what's with the yelling out here, Jacob!?" Amelia came out in a see through night gown, "And who are… Kate is that you!?" she yelled as she ran up to Kate.

"Jacob, Amelia I didn't know you guys lived here I was looking around town for your guys' apartment building but ended getting lost." Kate said as she rubbed the back of her head, "At least I finally found you guys thanks to Jack."

I looked at the three of them, "Well I guess one of my new neighbors is finally here." I shook my head, "So I'll see ya guys in the morning, got a bright and early day for me, so goodnight." I waved. Walking up the steps I heard Amelia call me, "Hey Jack can you take Kate up to her room its directly in front of yours." I nodded as I made a motion for Kate to follow me.

Getting her to her room was easy, "So Kate, tomorrow I want you to come with me to my work, I have a few questions for mark since he isn't above testing his devices on people. It might answer a few questions you have about earlier tonight."

"Well I'll go if you can help me get a job, cause I have bills to pay ya'know, and the tickets for my sibling as well." She had a grin on her face as she walked into her room, "I hope that tomorrow will answer my questions, see ya in the morning Jack." She shut her door as I walked into my apartment.

**End of chapter 2**

**So anyways I will complete my stories and continue writing until I either die or this site blocks me… so as I say see ya next time… next chapter, New Partners, New Problems**

**Dead Soldier out…**


End file.
